


Three Years

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Post-Litchfield, Short & Sweet, Two Women in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, girlfriend/girlfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: It’s three years that Lorna Morello and Nicky Nichols are out of prison. Lorna/Nicky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.
> 
> This is my first time writing something under 500 words, so I hope it turned out okay! I just wanted to see if I could write something short and sweet about my favorite couple.

Three years. It’s three years that Lorna Morello and Nicky Nichols are out of prison. Three years that they’ve been living together in an apartment right off the outskirts of New York City. Two of those three years that they have officially been in a relationship together.

* * *

Three years of waking up together in the same bed – _every_ morning.

* * *

“You’re absolutely beautiful, kid,” Nicky rasps, her voice still thick with sleep. She lays on her side—her arms reaching outright as they cradle around her girlfriend’s face—with a warm smile brightly shining on her face. Her fingers delicately brush up and down the brunette’s cheeks.

Lorna pecks their lips softly together, her arms wrapped warm around her neck. “You are too, Nicky,” she beams, squeezing her tight. “I love you so much, and I’m so glad we met each other.”     

Enveloping her arms snuggly around Lorna’s waist, Nicky pulls her on top of her and looks lovingly down at her. “I love you too, baby; more than anyone in the world. You and I are gonna have a long, beautiful life together,” she says, her hands stroking through her girlfriend’s soft brown waves of hair. Their lips find their way back together—breaking in to a heated kiss.


End file.
